A Circle
by always-reading-and-writing
Summary: edited version A GOODBYE please read that one istead
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I won nothing

Everyone but Hermione and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts after Fred's funeral. Looking out the window of the house Hermione sighed sadly when she saw Ron leaning on a tree looking over the lake. She grabbed the bowl of soup she had made and walked out to meat him.

"Hey I made some of my mom's famous soup. I made it the muggle way because it does not taste the same with magic. She always said it helped everything." Hermione said handing him the hot soup. Ron didn't eat the soup or even look at Hermione, he only stared out over the lake.

Hermione sighed sitting beside him. She played silently with his red hair waiting for him to say something. After ten minutes it became apparent he was not going to say anything. Hermione took his stiff hand in hers.

"Ron you got to talk to someone this is not healthy. I know you miss him, we all do. But you got to move," Hermione jumped back a bit when Ron threw the bowl of soup she had worked ages on into the lake.

"Shut up! Don't you dare say I should move on! Don't you even say that you miss him, you have no idea what it feels like! Just get away from me! I wish you had died instead!" Ron screamed at her.

Hermione who was already crying got up and ran towards the house. Ron only glared at her back.

Ron glared at the lake until sleep took over.

Ron looked around the misty field he stood in. The night sky was a eerie grey, not stars of moon could be seen. Something was wrong very wrong. . A group of white hooded people were gathered around in a circle were only a few feet in front of him. No faces could be seen on these people but the feeling of despair and misery filled the cool air.

The grope stepped aside as Ron came closer. Revealing a lifeless body. Ron ran to it and dropped to his knees.

"Hermione no!" he yelled looking into the still face of his love. "Please you have to help! She can't be dead! She just can't !" he yelled to the white hooded people.

Slowly one by one the hooded figures removed their hoods. The white faces of the ones who had died appeared. Sirius Black, Lupine, Tonks…. Everyone he had known appeared. The last one to take of the hood was Fred. They all looked sadly at him before a gust of wind carried theme away leaving only a light green mist.

"No come back you have to help me! Hermione I am so sorry! Please someone help! Hermione come on wake up! I love you! I am so sorry! Please!" Ron screamed tears poring down his face. Another wind blew and Hermione's body began to fade.

"No please no!" Ron screamed as her body left nothing but the same green mist that surrounded him.

'No! I am so sorry Hermione! I am so sorry!" Ron cried into his hands. His whole body shaking with sobs.

"Ron," Hermione's voice called.

"I am sorry!" He cried, as the voice called his name again and again.

Suddenly a loud slap woke Ron up. Covered in a cold sweat and tears running down his face, Ron looked around fast. The first thing he saw was Hermione crouching over him with tear stained steaks. He lunged up at her wrapping his arms around her neck pulling her onto of him.

"I am so sorry! I love you so much! Please don't leave me!" He repeated over and over again, crying into her neck. Hermione hugged him close rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"Shhh I am here, I love you too," she whispered into his ear. She pulled his head so she could smash her lips to his. He kissed her back but pulled away quickly.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean any of it! I love you! I never ever wished you would have died! I am sorry!" He said with so much passion and truth and sadness Hermione began to cry.

"I love you, I forgive you," She said kissing his neck. He sighed pulling her closer.

Ron played silently with Hermione's hair as she slept on his chest. Looking a little past Hermione he saw the faint image of the group in his dream smiling at him. Disappearing into a bright light one by one Fred was the only one left standing there.

"You did good Ron. She's a keeper. Goodbye little brother," Fred's voice filled his head as he disappeared.

"Goodbye," Ron whispered as his brother disappeared. Kissing Hermione's cheek, Ron drifted of to peaceful dreams of the future.


	2. Just a note from me

**Just a note from me: **

First I am so sorry I have not updated in awhile.

Second I decided to delete my story _our names do not define us_, because I just can't seem to write anything more for that story, sorry.

I am going to continue writing _Revenge _because I have a great idea but I have to kind write a filler chapter tonight.

Thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed my story _A Circle. _I agree with all of you that yes Ron would probably never say he wished Hermione's death, I kind of had to get a good line for his dream. In his defence and mine The death of a loved one really messes you up and he probably wasn't thinking at the time.

Oh just look at me I am referring to characters as if they are real people. (Well they are in my head and many others)

Anyway I will add another short chapter to _Revenge _and delete _our names do not define us_.

Thanks for reading


	3. A new acount

**A/N: I am making an new account and re-posting my stories on it with spelling corrections and such, because my account is really messing up. I will try my best with the spelling. I want people to know who wrote hurtful reviews that I appreciate the spelling corrections and such but name calling and insulting is unacceptable and if you dislike the story so much and are only going to review to insult me I am going to ask you to not to. I have deleted your reviews and although I understand everyone has different opinions they still hurt. My new account is if you would still like to read my completed and future stories. I appreciate those of you who read my stories and over look my terrible spelling and point out spelling errors to me. I am still going to check up on this account to see if anyone has read and reviewed the stories, so please review. Thanks for reading and please check out my new account. **


End file.
